When printing on a bottom portion of print media (also referred to as bottom-of-form (BOF) printing), because the print media may be held only by one nip (e.g., an output nip), a free (or unsupported) length of the print media may be unable to resist flexure. Unfortunately, as ink is deposited on the bottom portion of the print media, the free (or unsupported) length of the print media may curl, thereby resulting in smear and/or jam problems.